


UT: Tale of the Hybrid

by pyroanime2k16



Series: My Undertale AU series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Determination (Undertale), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentioned PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16/pseuds/pyroanime2k16
Summary: Guess who’s BACK~? Yes, it is I! Back with some more Undertale. I decided to write the first chapter of the prequel. This is Jackson’s origin story and will dive into how he met Grillby, Asgore, Chara, Frisk, and the others. This’ll also explain how Chara and Asriel were resurrected. Same rules as Ten Years After.MAJOR A/N: Note that this will be worked on in between Ten Years After arcs, but keep in mind that each arc of Tale of the Hybrid will timeskip after each arc and all takes place BEFORE chapter 1 of Ten Years After. Also, most of this will be Jackson’s POV. Anyways, enjoy!Disclaimer: Still don’t own anything, except Jackson and this AU.





	UT: Tale of the Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s BACK~? Yes, it is I! Back with some more Undertale. I decided to write the first chapter of the prequel. This is Jackson’s origin story and will dive into how he met Grillby, Asgore, Chara, Frisk, and the others. This’ll also explain how Chara and Asriel were resurrected. Same rules as Ten Years After.
> 
>  
> 
> MAJOR A/N: Note that this will be worked on in between Ten Years After arcs, but keep in mind that each arc of Tale of the Hybrid will timeskip after each arc and all takes place BEFORE chapter 1 of Ten Years After. Also, most of this will be Jackson’s POV. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don’t own anything, except Jackson and this AU.

**(April 20, 1993)**

 

My name is Jackson. 16-year-old son of a kind, fun-loving fire monster father and a gentle, cheerful human mother. We live in Northeast USA in a city where both Humans Monsters can live together without the war affecting them. The Human-Monster War started a few days after Dad and Mom got married when they were 21. They’re 40 now.

 

I was born on January 25 (A/N: Yes, that’s my actual birthday), not knowing why the war started or for what cause. It was horrifying and sad to see people who had their own families to be ripped from the world like that. Dad and Mom continue to believe that there is hope for the two races to coexist in peace and prosper. That’s why they moved to this city and had me.

 

I’m currently in highschool and still barely know anyone here. Oh well. I’m not sure-

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***BRING***

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The school bell rung, telling me that I was done writing for the day. I placed my English notebook back into my bag and pushed my glasses up as I headed to lunch. I headed to my locker to grab my lunch and headed downstairs to the cafeteria. I looked around at the masses of people in their own loud conversations and sighed. I was NOT going to get a quiet day and headed to my usual spot.

 

However, I noticed that someone else was there as well. Three someones actually. A fire monster, a goat monster, and a skeleton monster, two around the same age as me. The skeleton monster seemed older, possibly 17. Sighing, I sat down, grabbing their attention. “Hello!” The goat monster said, cheerfully. I waved back at him and started eating. “You three new here?” I asked them. The fire monster nodded. “We’re still trying to get used to this city. It’s...strange. Seeing a city where two races can coexist.”

 

I huffed out a laugh. “Well, enjoy it. It’s quite peaceful here, albit somewhat busy.” The skeleton monster nodded. “I’m W.D. Gaster.” He then motioned towards the goat monster. “This is Asgore and the one sitting next to you is Grillby.” I nodded. “I’m Jackson. Though, you can call me Jack, if you want.” I tried to keep my composure. Did I REALLY just say that? “Alright then, Jack. What are you planning on studying for a major?” Gaster asked.

 

“Liberal arts at first. Not sure what I want to do after that. You?” Grillby spoke in a hushed voice. “Culinary. I help out at my family’s restaurant and I’m hoping to make my own. If possible.” “Science.” Gaster spoke up. “Hopefully a mix of bio and physics.” I nodded and then turned to Asgore, who looked at the table. “I’m...not sure at the moment.” “Hey, take your time. No one’s gonna rush you.” Asgore looked up at me before nodding as we continued to eat.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**During Study period...**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“So you’re a hybrid?” Grillby asked. I nodded, casually. “Is it really that big of a deal?” I asked to no one in particular. Gaster looked at me in shock. Apparently it was a big deal to him. “YES!” he almost shouted. Grillby and Asgore jumped, while I winced. “It’s the first time since the MIDDLE AGES that a hybrid has appeared!” I raised an eyebrow. “I’m still confused as hell as to why and how this is a big deal.”

 

Gaster pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “I’m sorry if I offended you, but I honestly don’t see me being a hybrid a big deal.” I said. I seriously had no clue what else to say. Gaster looked at me, a tad annoyed, before brushing it off. Grillby pushed up his glasses. “Anyway, you said your father was fire monster?” I nodded. “What’s his job?” I shrugged. “He doesn’t really have a job, but he mostly does writing in his spare time. He mostly just does volunteer work. Mom’s an artist and also does volunteer work.”

 

After a while, we went to our last two classes and I met up with Grillby outside. “People have been asking me why we’re hanging out with you.” I stayed silent at his statement. “They say you’re an abomination of nature. Something about being the bringer of hell itself.” I looked at him. “And? What did you tell them?” Grillby let out a laugh; the kind of laugh that can calm someone, no matter how stressed or nervous they are. “I told them that they obviously don’t truly know you. As well as something along the lines of them being no better than those fighting in the war. You’re better than those rumors.”

 

I stared at him for a good 10 seconds before sighing. “Thank you.” I really meant it. Grillby just smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. “Anytime.” We sat there for a while before Grillby spoke again. “Now, I know it’s not my place to say this, as it would be an invasion of Asgore’s privacy, but…” I raised an eyebrow. “But?” Grillby sighed. “Asgore is the Prince of Monsters and moved here to get away from the war.”

 

“What?” I was in shock to say the least. “So that’s why he was nervous at lunch?” Grillby nodded. “He wants to take a political major so he can bring the war to a peaceful end, without any more bloodshed.” I tilted my head in question. “Do you believe in him?” The fire monster shrugged. “I’m not sure, but that doesn’t mean it’s not possible.”

 

“He talks a lot about how his father, the KIng, never wanted this to happen. The King blames himself for the war happening, even though it’s not really his or the humans’ leader’s fault.” I nodded, clearly understanding. It makes sense for anyone’s child to do something like that for the sake of their family. “He’s not alone in this.” Grillby looked at me as I continued. “He doesn’t have to do this alone. I’ll support his views in any way possible.”

 

**-To be continued-**

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY OUT! WOOOO! Sorry this took so long and if this chapter is a bit on the short side, but Writer’s block is an absolute PAIN IN THE ASS to deal with! Anyway, yeah. The chapters will be more spread out in terms of time placement. Note that Pyro has appeared yet.
> 
>  
> 
> (In real life, I’m the youngest of three siblings. My Dad is a land surveyor and Mom works for Sunmark. My eldest sister is teacher in my city’s school district and my second eldest is librarian.)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of the Undertale: Ten Years After prequel, Tale of the Hybrid. I’ll try to work on the second chapter ASAP. Also, I’ll start working on Ten Years After Chapter 5 this Saturday. See ya!


End file.
